The Forgotten Gym Leader
by TheCrazyProfessorPoppy
Summary: An re-upload of an old story I had on my old account. Ash and friends run into an old forgotten city in the Unova Region and find that theres another gym. Cilan also runs into a shocking surprise! No flames. Constructive Criticism allowed.


"What's this?"

Ash and friends had just arrived at an old forgotten town in the Unova Region after a long day of traveling. Ash had just wanted to head to the Unova League but something told him there was a Gym awaiting him here.

"Ash, that's your look when you think there's a gym ahead." Iris pointed out.

"Something in my Pokemon sense is tingling, and I am always right about that feeling." Ash replied.

Cilan and Iris sighed at the same time.

"Come on! Let's check it out!" Ash exclaimed.

"Okay..." Iris muttered.

A new adventure

Another day

One more challenge that comes our way

It's up to me and you

We know what we've got to do

We are together now

Friends forever now

Whatever comes our way

We won't run away

Standing tall

One for all

It's our destiny

Pokémon!

Cilan: The forgotten Gym Leader!

The city was filled with people trying to get to buildings and training their Pokemon. Pidgeottos, Staraptors, and Tranquills could be seen flying over the sky. Emolgas and Teddiursa's frolicked around happily. Ash and company looked around; impressed by the huge city.

"Welcome trainers!" A voice exclaimed.

The three turned to see a pink haired girl with purple eyes. She had magenta hoodie and blue skinny jeans. She looked about 5'2 and she was pretty skinny. In the others view she looked about twelve or fourteen.

"I'm sorry If I startled you. My name is Cindy. We don't get much visitors in Cookville because of not many people know where it is. It's a must if you want to go to the Unova League. Oh, I'm rambling, my apologies." The girl said.

"Hi, I'm Ash."

"I'm Iris!"

"My name is Cilan!"

Cindy's eyes widened for a moment but then she smiled.

"You have the same name and appearence as my brother! Must be a coincedince. Anyway, if you are trainers, I'd like to show you the gym!" Cindy said.

"Sure! Thanks, Cindy!" Ash exclaimed.

"My pleasure, Mr. Ash." Cindy piped.

Cindy led the three through the city. In her mind, Cindy wondered how her brothers were doing? She would have to call them later. Cilan got a bit curious and decided to test her. To see if she really was his sister.

"Cindy?" Cilan asked.

"Yes, Mr. Cilan?" Cindy replied; turning to him.

"I was wondering if you know someone named Cress and Chili." Cilan said.

Cindy gasped and turned to him.

"Yes, I know them. They're my brothers who hardly ever call me! They are the leaders of the Striaton Gym with my brother Cilan. Chili is a fire type trainer, Cress is a water type trainer, and Cilan is a grass type trainer! Cress has the wonderful Panpour, the water type monkey! Chili has Pansear, the fire type monkey! Cilan has Pansage, the grass type monkey! I haven't seen my brothers in awhile though. Cilan, you remind me of my brother Cilan!" Cindy said.

Cilan smiled and got out one of his pokeballs.

"Perhaps this will remind you of something, Cindy. Pansage! Battle time!" Cilan exclaimed.

Cilan's Pansage came out of it's Pokeball and it said it's name.

"Pansage...Wait a minute...Cilan, is that you?" Cindy asked.

"Well, you said the names of my brothers so I just assumed that if you knew so much about them, maybe you we're my sister! It only makes sense." Cilan said.

"It makes just about much sense if you put ketchup on ice cream." Cindy commented.

Ash and Iris's eyes widened.

"She just made a food refrence...Cilan! She must be your sister!" Iris said.

"I'm also a Pokemon Connisour! Rank A to be exact! Just like my brother!" Cindy stated.

The young girl hugged Cilan.

"I missed you so much big brother..." Cindy said.

Cilan patted her on the back.

"And I missed you little sister."

Iris smiled slightly.

"Well now that this little family reunion is over, how about we get to the gym?" Iris suggested.

"Right!" Cindy said; releasing Cilan from the hug.

"Alright! This is the gym!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Wow! It's really big!" Iris stated.

Cindy smiled at him.

"I did I mention I'M the gym leader right?" Cindy said.

"YOU? Your a gym leader too?" Iris asked.

"I can't believe it! My little sister owns a gym! I've never been prouder in my life!" Cilan exclaimed.

Cindy, Ash, and Iris sweatdropped.

"Wow, Cilan really cares about Cindy." Iris said.

"Well, they are related." Ash piped.

"Come on in!" Cindy piped.

The four entered the gym and we're immediatly taken aback by it's beauty.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Iris exclaimed.

"Usually gyms are based on the Gym leaders Pokemon. What Pokemon do you raise?" Ash asked.

"I raise alot of various Pokemon! My main Pokemon are Electric and Dark!" Cindy replied.

Suddenly, Ash's stomach growled. He blushed and said, "Before we start our Gym battle could we get something to eat?"

"Sure! It is lunch time! I'm sure Cilan and I can whip something up! Right?" Cindy said.

"Of course!" Cilan said.

"It's LUNCH TIME!" Cilan and Cindy said together.

Ash and Iris sweatdropped.

"They are related..." Ash said.

"Are you sure they aren't identical twins?" Iris said.

"Okay, so what do you guys want for lunch? I can whip up anything you like!" Cindy said.

"You mean we get to pick?" Ash asked.

"Of course, you're my guests so it'd be rude not to let you!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Hmm...how about some instant noodles?" Ash suggested.

"I'll have the same!" Iris exclaimed.

"Coming right up!" Cindy said; getting out some cans and bowls.

"I can whip something up for the pokemon! So don't worry about that recipe!" Cilan piped.

Cilan and Cindy began to cook which left Iris and Ash to chat. Pikachu and Axew listened in on their conversation.

"So, Ash. Do you think Cilan and Cindy are identical twins?" Iris asked.

"Iris, Cilan has green hair and Cindy has pink." Ash pointed out.

"I meant by 'identical twins' by similar personailties." Iris corrected.

"Oh. Well then probably. Cress and Chili didn't act alot like Cilan which makes me think that Cindy was closest with Cilan when she was born." Ash said.

"That could be it. I wonder exactly how old Cindy is..." Iris wondered.

"I'm thirteen." Cindy said.

Ash and Iris laughed nervously.

"So anyway, do you think the match will go well?" Ash asked.

"Your such a little kid." Iris muttered.

"Lunch is ready!" Cindy chirped.

"This is a wonderful meal you've cooked up, Cindy!" Cilan said.

"I learned from the best!" Cindy piped.

"Cilan's not wrong these instant noodles are delicous!" Iris exclaimed.

"They taste different then when you serve them reguarly." Ash pointed out.

"I have a special ingrediant I put in there to make it taste fabulous!" Cindy said; her index finger up.

"You must tell me!" Cilan pleaded.

Cindy shook her head teasingly only leaving Cilan to plead more and more. Cindy still refused to tell him though, even if he was her favorite brother.

"Before we battle, can I see your Pokemon?" Cilan asked.

"Sure! Purrloin! Emolga! Come on out!" Cindy said.

Out came her two Pokemon.

"Daaah! Purrloin!" Cilan exclaimed.

Cindy stood there for a moment then remember a fact about her brother. He hates Purrloins.

"Oh Goodness! Sorry! Sorry! Purrloin return!" Cindy said.

Cilan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay! You got a Purrloin and an Emolga..." Cilan murmered.

"Wait for it..." Iris said.

"IT'S EVALUATING TIME!" Cilan exclaimed.

Cindy grinned from ear to ear and eagerly awaited for what Cilan had to say.

"Hmm...your Emolga seems to be very happy. It looks well fed. It looks healthy...I'd say you and Emolga are top notch friends!" Cilan said.

"Awww! Your compliment means alot big brother! Emolga! Return for now." Cindy said.

"Before I give Ash a battle, I thought It'd only be fair if I show you guys around! Sound okay?" Cindy said.

"Sure!"

"Fine with me!"

"A recipe for delightfullness!"

Cindy laughed at her brothers remark and started at a huge tower.

"This is the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy and the Audino's give your Pokemon the best treatment!" Cindy explained.

"This is one of our famous restraunts. 'Meowth's Ramen Shop!' " Cindy said.

"Meowth reminds me of bad memories..." Ash muttered.

"This is the battle tower! Trainers come here for battling Gym leaders in a hologram from another region. The pokemon in the holigram do get injured though." Cindy explained.

"Sounds intresting." Ash said.

"This is the PokeMart! One of the best in the Unova Region!" Cindy claimed.

"Can we stop here before we go?" Iris asked.

"Sure!" Ash exclaimed.

"This part wraps up our tour! It's the Gym!" Cindy exclaimed.

"You've shown us this already." Cilan said.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot." Cindy said.

The three followed the peppy young girl inside. She led them to the battle room where Cindy could face Ash. Cindy turned around and looked at Ash.

"Now then! You wanted to battle me, Ash?" Cindy asked.

"You bet I do!" Ash exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's get started! Purrloin, I choose you!" Cindy shouted; throwing one of her two poke balls.

"If you choose Purrloin then I choose...Tepig!" Ash yelled.

The fire pig pokemon came out.

"Alright! Let us begin! Purrloin! Use fury swipes!"

"Dodge it, Tepig and use Ember!"

The two used their attacks and Tepig's attack had a critical.

"Do you use that Purrloin often in battle, Cindy?" Cilan asked.

"Not really! Purrloin use your scratch attack!" Cindy replied.

"Tepig! Dodge it!"

"Purrloin! Shadow Ball!"

"Tepig! Flamethrower!"

"Purrloin! Bite!"

"Dodge it, Tepig!"

Unfortunatly, Purrloin's attack hit making Tepig fall.

"Way to go, Cindy!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Who's side are you on? Ash or Cindy's?" Iris asked.

"Well, I don't want Cindy to lose to Ash but I don't want Ash to lose either!" Cilan replied.

"Get up and use explosion!" Ash ordered

"WHAT! Are you mad, Ash?" Iris exclaimed.

"That's a risky recipe, Ash! The kitchen might explode!" Cilan added.

"Way to use a cooking refrence." Iris said.

"Take chances when you want, that's my motto! Purrloin! Dodge it quick!" Cindy said.

Purrloin began to run but it was too late, Tepig had used the explosion attack and managed to knock Purrloin out.

"Good battle! Purrloin return." Cindy ordered.

When Cindy returned Purrloin she managed to laugh a little.

"I have another trick up my sleeve! Emolga! It's battle time!" Cindy said; throwing another poke ball.

"An emolga?" Iris exclaimed.

The electric-flying squirrel Pokemon came out of it's ball and smiled.

"Alright! Tepig, use fire wheel!"

"Emolga! Thundershock!"

"Tepig! Flamethrower!"

"Emolga! Thunderbolt!"

"Tepig! Ember!"

"Emolga! Dodge it!"

"Tepig use Fire blast!"

The two attacks combined and actually damaged both of the Pokemon. Cindy ordered Emolga to use a Thunderbolt and Ash ordered Tepig to use another fire wheel. When the attack hit Emolga; it knocked her out. Cindy returned Emolga and smiled at Ash.

"It looks like you won...Congratulations. I now present you with the Cuteness Badge!" Cindy said.

"Way to go, Ash!" Iris exclaimed.

Ash looked at the badge and cheered.

"ALRIGHT! I GOT THE CUTENESS BADGE!"

"Te-Tepig!"

"Pik-Pika-chu!"

Cindy shook Ash's hand happily. She turned around and walked away, and dissapeared into the doors of the next room.

"What's the matter with her?" Ash asked.

"Maybe she's upset she lost?" Iris suggested.

"No. I don't think that's it..." Cilan said.

The two looked at Cilan. Who had a hand to his chin; to make it look like he was thinking really hard.

"I think Cindy's upset about something...It's investigating time!" Cilan exclaimed.

Cilan sprinted off behind Cindy. Ash and Iris followed quickly after him.

Cindy sat on the edge of her bed, slightly crying. She had just reunited with Cilan and now he had to leave again...Cindy loved her brothers more then anything in the world. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on her door.

"..."

"Cindy? It's Cilan."

Cindy paused for a moment. She wiped her tears and smiled.

"Come in."

The door opened and the three walked in.

"Whoa..." Ash said.

Cindy's room was decorated with beautiful Butterfrees and Butiflies. A computer was placed at one corner of her bedroom and a tv was placed in front of her bed. Her bed sheets we're a beautiful light pink and covered in purple polkadots. Her room smelled alot like cupcakes for some odd reason.

"I know somethings up so you might just tell me..." Cilan said.

Cindy sighed.

"It's been a long time, Cilan...I wanted you to stay with me...I wanted Cress and Chili to stay with me...You all said no and went to go be Gym Leaders...I've missed you all so much...your the only family I have now... So I guess you're leaving after the gym battle...That's what every pokemon trainer does...They get the badge and leave the town. It breaks my heart. I want someone to actually stay here in Cookville..." Cindy said.

"I can't do that, Cindy. I'm traveling with Iris and Ash." Cilan pointed out.

"I know but still...could you stay a bit longer? Please?" Cindy pleaded.

"Cindy, I'm sorry but we're almost to the Pokemon League. If we stay any longer, the champion could be crowned soon." Ash said.

"We'll have to leave sooner or later but if you want to come with us-" Cilan started.

"CILAN! WAIT!" Iris and Ash yelled.

Cilan turned to Ash and Iris who we're watching them. After a long moment of silence, Ash said, "If you want Cindy to join us, she can."

"It's fine with me as long as she doesn't cause trouble." Iris added.

"Thank you...I'll take that under consideration but who would watch the gym?" Cindy asked.

"Perhaps a close friend of yours?" Cilan suggested.

Suddenly, a bomb hit the gym making it shake. The four screamed in shock. Cindy clung onto Cilan's arm in fright.

"What the? What's going on! Everyone out of my room quick! We need to get out of the Gym!" Cindy said; releasing Cilan in bravery.

The four charged out of Cindy's room, out the battle floor, and out the door. They saw a hot air balloon in the sky and there we're two people throwing bombs at the gym.

"What the! WHO ARE YOU!" Cindy said; pointing to the flying object.

" 'Who are you?' is the question so twerpish indeed!"

"The answer to come as we feel the need!"

"Bringing the blinding white life of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"And carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Now gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!"

Cindy gaped and growled. Slightly twitching, she started to yell at them, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY GYM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO MAKE THAT? AND WHAT THE HECK IS TEAM ROCKET ANYWAY? ARE YOU SOME SORT OF SECRET SOCIETY? AND ANOTHER THING-" Cilan covered her mouth and sweatdropped nervously.

"Such a loud mouth for a little girl. Why is she the gym leader anyway?" questioned Jessie.

"Jessie, this town was built by that girl's great great great great grandmother. You see-" James started.

"No lectures please! I got that enough when I traveled with da twoips!" Meowth growled.

"He traveled with you?" Cindy asked Cilan.

"He tricked us." Cilan replied.

Cindy put a hand up to her chin, she thought deeply.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth huh? ...AHHH! Your May's enemies!" Cindy said.

"May?" Ash questioned.

"Don't pretend you don't know Ash. May Maple from the Hoenn region!" Cindy exclaimed.

"WHAT? You know May?" Ash said.

"May and I are best friends! I traveled in the Hoenn region once and we became traveling companions!" Cindy explained.

"Then why did you leave?" Iris asked.

"May went on to Kanto to participate in contests so I decided to come back to Unova for awhile. I ran into Cookville and people begged for me to become the Gym Leader, being the girl I am, I was happy to oblidge!" Cindy said.

"Could we please stop remenicing?" Jessie exclaimed.

"With a bang we'll steal your Pokemon and we'll make like a slang!" James said.

"Oh no you don't! Emolga! Battle time!" Cindy exclaimed.

"The little twerp wants a battle, how cute. Woobat! Let's go!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yamask! You too!" James said.

The two pokemon came out of their poke balls.

"A tag battle? Sounds fun! Cilan, wanna help?" asked a confident Cindy.

"Sure! Pansage! Let's go!" Cilan exclaimed.

Pansage came out of his Poke ball.

"Yamask! Shadow Ball!" James ordered.

"Woobat! Air slash!" Jessie demanded.

"Pansage! Bullet Seed!" Cilan ordered.

"Emolga! Use Thunderbolt!" Cindy demanded.

The four pokemon began attacking each other. Pansage's bullet seed hit Woobat successfully and Emolga's thunderbolt hit Yamask without a hesistation.

"Alright! Pansage! Vine whip!"

"Emolga! Thundershock!"

"Don't let those twerps beat you! Woobat, use Gust!"

"Yamask, Another shadowball!"

Yamask's shadowball hit Emolga; causing a static paralysis.

"Yes! Emolga has a static ability so it should cause paraylsis for awhile! That gives me an idea! Emolga use tackle on Woobat!"

"Pansage! Distract Yamask with a razor leaf!"

The two pokemon kept attacking the Woobat and Yamask.

"Keep going Emolga! Don't give up!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Pansage! You can do it!" Cilan said.

"UGH! DON'T LET THOSE TWERPS BEAT YOU! Supersonic, Woobat!" Jessie demanded.

"Nightmare, Yamask!" James ordered.

Cindy turned to Cilan.

"Can your Pansage use Leaf Storm?" inquired Cindy.

"Yes."

"Good! I'll tell Emolga to use Shock Wave and you tell Pansage to use Leaf Storm! That combination is like Cake and frosting!" Cindy said.

"I see what you mean! Pansage use leaf storm!"

"Emolga! Shock wave!"

The two began the attacks and Yamask and Woobat flew up to Jessie and James.

"Alright! Mind If I finish it up?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" Cindy said.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed.

"Piiii-kaaaaaaa-!"

There was an explosion.

"Stupid pink-haired twerp!" Jessie exclaimed.

"She was pretty though." James commented.

"Oh snap out of it." Meowth said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Well, good luck Ash. I hope you do well in the Pokemon League. I'll be cheering you on." Cindy said.

"Your not coming with us?" Cilan asked.

"No, I have my gym to take care of! Besides, I think I can handle myself. Call me everyday okay?" Cindy piped.

"You got it, little sis!" Cilan exclaimed.

Cilan and Cindy hugged and Cindy waved the three goodbye.

"Come back and visit!" Cindy said.

"You know we will!" Iris stated.

"See you later, Cindy!" Ash exclaimed.

"Bye, little sis!" Cilan said.

Leaving a confident Cindy behind, our heroes head off to the Unova League where Ash can battle the four experts!

To be continued...

A/N: Well, what did you think? It may be not some of my best work. Constructive Critisim is allowed! Review please! I worked hard on this! :)

I tried to keep everyone In character.

I don't own Pokemon but I do own Cindy.


End file.
